heroes_and_castlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenskins
Greenskins are one of the three types of enemies you will encounter in the game, The other being Undeads, Siege Machines and Other. These consist of Goblins, Trolls, Orc, and anything else that has green skin. Types and Units There are three types of Greenskins. Many are dangerous if they have any kind of numbers to their army. 'Melee' The majority of Greenskins you will see are melee, and most prefer to attack the wall over you unless provoked. 'Goblin Warrior' Basic unit that goes right to you or your wall, they moderatly low damage and have low hp but groups of them are dangerous and can deal some damage. 'Crazed Goblin' This is the kamikazi of goblins, he runs right to your wall at high speed and will deal damage to the wall and nearby units including one up on the wall. Take them out quickly, they have low health. 'Goblin Wolfrider' Unit in the gamefiles, normal goblin, but on a wolf. 'Orc' A big offensive unit dealing higher damage and has a good deal of durability. 'Orc Chieftain' A Veteran warlord Orc, they deal high damage and has high hp and will also simultaniously kill the wall and wall units. They often do a double strike so watch out if you have total knockback defence. 'Orc Juggernaught' A unit withing the gamefile images, has armor and a large hammer on its back. Does high damage to building. One of the strongest campagain enemies!! 'Troll' A giant siege unit with high damage and Very High health, they prefer to to destroy your wall but will chase you if provoked. One of the strongest campagain enemies. [[Goblin Shaman|'Goblin Shaman']] A spider riding shaman deibilitating offensive abilities and buffs for other Greenskin units. One of the Evil Heroes in Siege Mode . 'Ranged' Ranged greenskins are very dangerous and should be taken out quickly, especially if they come in numbers. 'Goblin Bomber' A short ranged bomber who gets near the walls and throws bombs at the wall or at you and your units. Has knockback and splash damage so watch out. 'Goblin Sieger' One of the most dangerous units you can see in the field, they will throw high damage bombs over your wall and destroy your mines, your keep, and your buildings before you even realize they are there. They have low health and get relativly close to the wall, they also have what looks to be a small banner stickout up out of their bomb-bag so they are easy to recognize. 'Goblin Sniper Team' Long ranged unit that sits back at the end of the field and fires at your wall doing moderately high damage and fires at a rapid pace. Their shots will often hit you and sometimes they will target you specifically from across the field so watch out. 'Special Units' Units with unique abilities 'Goblin Drummer' Unit that increase the health and damage of greenskins by 30% and allows you to summon stronger Greenskins. Max of 3. Only in Siege Mode. 'Unkown' 'Goblin Fanatic' First seen in the second campaign. The Goblin Fanatic carries a chain with a ball, which is on fire, at the end of it. The Goblin Fanatic swings the fiery ball around and around until he is tired out. He does not take any damage while swinging his weapon so attack him when he stops. Category:Evil Category:Enemy units